Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to the field of toothbrushes and more specifically to an improved combination toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser.
Toothbrushes for cleaning one""s teeth are commonly known. They are comprised of a handle portion and a brush head portion.
Over the years, various inventors have proposed improvements to the standard toothbrush. Some include the concept of storing toothpaste in a hollow handle portion and by various means, making the toothpaste communicate with the bristle portion of the head. These improvements include my own design as can be seen in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,600 issued on Mar. 27, 2001.
However, I have developed even more unique variations and improvements to my design that make the production and use of a combination toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser even more appealing.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush that contains a stored amount of toothpaste within its handle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush that allows the user to apply toothpaste to the brush by pushing down on the top of the toothbrush head.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush where the toothpaste is conveniently stored within a cylindrical handle portion of the toothbrush.
A further object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush where the amount of toothpaste stored within the brush handle lasts for approximately two months whereupon the user dispenses the entire toothbrush assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved pumping and dispensing means.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved design that is easier and less expensive to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a unique, less viscous type of toothpaste that makes it easier to dispense.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed a combination toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser comprising: a brush head, a brush head cover, a brush neck, a compression spring, a hollow cylindrical handle portion, a self rising bottom plate, a spring metal washer, a floss retaining portion located located at the bottom most area of said hollow handle, a floss cover plate, said brush neck including a check valve, said brush neck and head having an internal hollow tubular channel that allows toothpaste stored within said hollow handle to travel to the bristle portion of said brush head, said metal washer having a plurality of radially extending fingers that frictionally engage the inner wall of said hollow handle portion, said compression spring installed around said brush neck so that said brush neck is forced in an upward direction unless pressed by the user, said metal washer fixedly attached to the underside of said self rising plate so that as toothpaste is released on said brush head said bottom plate and said spring washer rise, and said washer fingers being downwardly biased so that as said washer is drawn up, said washer is free to slide up but said washer can not be pushed down during said pumping action.